Dear Diary
by TroyellaStories
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries. Basically A Troyella Story. Gabriella and Troy's POV. xx
1. New Home, New Diary

**Dear Diary. ATS R&R**

**Monday, 7th July. New School. First day of term.**

**Dear Diary,**

**Hey Gabriella Montez here, starting up a new diary. I thought new home, new diary right? So here is what happened to me today.**

_**I stood outside the school and looked around, "so this will be my new school" I thought to myself. **_

_**"Doesn't look bad" I approved. I suppose I'm quite smart, but I'm definitely not geeky. I'm told I look quite nice, with long wavy brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. I opened the door shyly and walked into the new building that was my school.**_

_**As I walked inside the school into the hallway. It was filled with students, getting books out of their lockers and chatting to friends. Suddenly a girl with gorgeous long blonde hair and big brown eyes, came up to me.**_

_**"Hello?" I said wondering who she was, and holding out my hand for the blonde haired girl to shake.**_

_**"Hey, I'm Sharpay!" She smiled, ignoring my hand. "You must be new here, or am I just really bad at noticing people?!" Sharpay laughed, making a joke.**_

_**"Yeah, I am new" I grinned too, "I'm Gabriella by the way." I giggled and remembered to put my hand down.**_

_**"Nice to meet you Gabriella!" Sharpay gushed. "I just know we're going to be great friends!" and gave me a hug.**_

_**"You too!" I said returning the hug.**_

_**"Oh My Jonas!" She said looking at the school clock. "I need to go meet my boyfriend!"**_

_**"Umm. First can you tell me Where Mrs Darbus' class is"**_

_**"It's right there" Sharpay answered pointing to a classroom right behind us.**_

_**"Oh, right thanks." **_

_**Sharpay gave me one last smile and walked off.**_

_**Still in the hallway. **_

_**I turned around, but suddenly walked into someone and dropped everything!**_

_**"Oh no!" I cried out.**_

_**"I'm so sorry." The person said.**_

_**It was a guy. He had spilt his orange juice down me. We both bent down to pick up our stuff. He was cute, he had sort of sandy brown hair and the most gorgeous bright blue eyes I had ever seen.**_

_**"No, I'm sorry it was my fault!" I blushed embarrassed.**_

_**"Let's just say it was both our faults. I'm Troy Bolton" He held out his hand.**_

_**"And I'm Gabriella Montez" As I shook it I felt a spark run through me but shook it off , Troy would never go for someone like me.**_

_**"It's really good to meet you Gabriella."**_

_**"You too Troy. Oh and call me Gabby everyone does!"**_

_**"OK, Gabby?"**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"You can let go of my hand now" He said and laughed.**_

_**"Oh right sorry." I blushed even harder. "I better go to the toilet to try and get this orange juice off of my shirt."**_

_**"I'm sorry again" He said as he walked off.**_

_**"Me too!" I called after him.**_

_**When I turned back to my locker a girl approached me . **_

_**"Were you just talking to Troy Bolton?" I heard a girl ask.**_

_**"Yeah I was, why?"**_

_**"He's just like the hottest guy in school, don't forget to mention Sharpay Evans' boyfriend."**_

_**"Oh, I suppose he's kind of cute, if you like that sort of look." I said meaning that's the look I go for.**_

_**"So you don't like gorgeous, great athletic skills and his gorgeous body? Oh, I'm Taylor McKesie by the way." She said I looked up and saw she had dark coloured skin, dark brown hair and deep, brown eyes.**_

_**"Hi Taylor, I'm Gabriella Montez, but call me Gabby."**_

_**"Cool, you better go to the toilet to clean yourself up" she said noticing the orange stain on my light pink shirt.**_

_**"Umm right, where is the toilet?"**_

_**"Here I'll take you."**_

_**"Thank you so much" I said gratefully.**_

_**"Not a problem, what are friends for?" Taylor smiled.**_

_**It turns out that we couldn't get the stain out but Taylor let me borrow her cardigan, it was lucky that none of my teachers made me take off the cardigan, during lessons.**_

_**But on the plus side I already had at least three friends and I could tell we were all going to be close.**_

_**On the negative side I embarrassed myself twice in front of the apparently hottest guy in school!**_

_**Uhh it was so like me. I got lost like four times. I saw Sharpay and Troy making out at the school gate at lunch I was about to walk up to see them, but thought it would be a bit awkward with me there so decided to go find Taylor instead. After about 20 minutes of looking I found Taylor in the library.**_

_**As I walked into the library I found Taylor sitting at a table on the far side. **_

_**"Hey Taylor" I said taking a seat at her table.**_

_**"Huh, what?" She replied, looking around, she had obviously been caught up in her book. "Oh, sorry, hi Gabby!"**_

_**"Hey again" I giggled "Sorry if I distracted you."**_

_**"No, don't it's fine, really" She laughed "Sometimes when I read, I just sort of tune out."**_

_**"Me too!" I joined in laughing, "Can I get your phone number? Not in a flirtatious way or anything!" I Joked**_

_**"Of course!" She said as we swapped numbers.**_

_**"Thanks, so how are you?"**_

_**"I'm great thanks you?"**_

_**"I'm good I suppose, I forgot to mention that I met Sharpay this morning."**_

_**"Urgh, did she say anything mean."**_

_**"No, she was actually really nice to me, she said that we are going to be great friends or something?"**_

_**"That doesn't sound like her." Taylor said kind of mean-ly.**_

_**I was about to tell her that the comment she just made sounded like a bit bitchy but the bell rang signalling us to get to our next class. I was glad that the bell rang, I didn't want to lose a friend by saying something stupid the first day I met her.**_

_**After School. **_

_**I waited by the gate for Taylor to give her back her cardigan. **_

_**"Guess Who" said a familiar voice covering my eyes so I couldn't see who it was.**_

_**"Umm" I said joking around, I knew it was Troy but just to anoy him I said "Joe Jonas?"**_

_**"Ex-cuse me?" He said pretending to be upset.**_

_**"Hey Troy!"**_

_**"Hey Gabby! See I knew that you knew that I knew that you knew it was me!"**_

_**"What the?" I said trying to work out what he just said "I'm confused you make my head hurt!"**_

_**"You have to be a total mastermind to know what I just said."**_

_**"Fine then what did you say?"**_

_**"I said that I knew that you the that I know that... SHUT UP!"**_

_**"Great comeback!" I retorted, giggling.**_

_**He stuck his tongue out at me and laughed too.**_

_**"Hey Gabriella, Hey baby" I heard Sharpay say walking up to us.**_

_**"Hey Sharpay" I said still giggling.**_

_**"Hey Babes!"**_

_**"Who are you waiting for Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.**_

_**"Taylor McKessie. I need to give her back this cardigan."**_

_**"Sorry again" Troy said.**_

_**"Oh I ran into her before my last class and she told me she was going to be late and that you were just to walk without her." Sharpay said smiling sweetly.**_

_**"I suppose I'll give her this back tomorrow then." I said.**_

_**"Where abouts do you live Gabby?" Troy asked me.**_

_**"438 Apple Drive." I replied giving them my address.**_

_**"That's in my direction, walk you home?" Troy offered**_

_**"Sure!" I accepted**_

_**"OK, I wanted to get home quickly anyway, and I knew I wouldn't if I was walking you," she giggled "so.."**_

_**"OK see you later then Shar." Troy said**_

_**"Bye Sharpay."**_

_**"Bye Gabriella, Troy aren't you forgetting something?"**_

_**"Oh right sorry." Troy said not very apologetically and kissed Sharpay goodbye.**_

_**"Bye babe" Sharpay said as she walked off in the other direction, catching up with one of her other friends.**_

_**Troy and I started walking as an uncomfterble silence fell. **_

_**"So.." I said.**_

_**"So.." He said at the exact same time as me. We both laughed a little too hard, maybe it was just to fill the silence..**_

_**"I didn't know that you knew Shar!" He said.**_

_**"Well yeah I met her this morning just before I met you, and she said she was going to meet her boyfriend, well you "I answered.**_

_**There was a bit of silence. It was a bit awkward really though I don't know why.**_

_**"So why are you considered the most popular guy in school?" I finally asked.**_

_**"Well it's probably because of my fantastic basketball skills and amazing good looks." He answered joking**_

_**"Don't forget your modesty!"**_

_**We both laughed at my small joke.**_

_**"That was mean" He said as he played being upset.**_

_**"You and your huge ego had it coming!" I replied simply**_

_**"Hey! George isn't huge he's just big!"**_

_**We both couldn't stop laughing at how wrong that sounded. (Yes we are both very immature.) But we both got weird stares and dirty looks off strangers, although, when I was with Troy I just didn't care.**_

_**Then, we got to my house. **_

_**"So, this is it."**_

_**"OK so I suppose I'll see you at school tomorrow?"**_

_**"Yeah, bye" I said as I was unlocking my door.**_

_**"Bye Gabs."**_

_**I opened the door. "Gabs?"**_

_**"I thought I would give you a new nickname." He smiled showing a lot of his white teeth.**_

_**"OK bye" I said again as I walked in and closed the door behind me. I leaned against it and sort of fell on to the floor. **_

_**Why did I feel disappointed?**_

_**Later that night. I phoned Taylor.**_

_**"Hey Taylor!" I said.**_

_**"Oh, hello Gabriella," she replied flatly.**_

_**"Is anything wrong?" I asked.**_

_**"No it's just that I thought we were going to walk home together, so you could give me back the cardigan?"**_

_**"But Sharpay said,"**_

_**Taylor interrupted. "Never listen to Sharpay she's a skinny little bitch."**_

_**"Taylor she's my friend!" I defended her.**_

_**I heard Taylor sigh. "Sorry Gabby but I don't think she is, she's a backstabber."**_

_**"It's OK, you have your opinion of her and I have mine."**_

_**I heard someone shouting Taylor in the background.**_

_**"I'll let you go, and I'll give you back your cardigan tomorrow at school right?"**_

_**"Yeah bye" Taylor said and hung up before I had the chance to say bye.**_

_**Diary, do you think Sharpay sounds like a backstabbing bitch? I think she seemed quite nice. Do you think she did something to Taylor, or does Taylor just not like her because she's popular? Or maybe Taylor is right and Sharpay is a bitch and is going to do something to me? Do I sound paranoid? Oh I don't know.**_

_**I'm going to try to get some sleep now. Write in you tomorrow. Gabby. x**_

**So That's The First Chapter Tell Us What You Think About it **

**The Next chapter is going to be Troys POV!**

**Chloe And Rachael xox**


	2. Account of my life

**Dear Diary. ATS R&R**

**Account of my life**

**Monday 7th July. First day of term.**

**OK I know, I know I don't seem like the type of guy that enjoys writing down his feelings, well believe me I'm not. I didn't think I was, but with all the stress lately I thought it would be better to write an... account of my life.**

**I could not be bothered going back to school. I mean it's not as if I'm not popular or anything. Oh wait no! That sounds vain doesn't it? **

_**Well I'm captain of East High School's Wildcat's basketball team. So I guess I must be popular. And I suppose I must be hot too, with my bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, unless girls just date me for my popularity. I don't know anyway, back to my day.**_

_**Anyway I was walking in to school with my best friends Chad Danforth, basically brown hair in an afro, and Zeke Baylor, dark skin and short hair. We stopped in at the cafeteria to get juice. Come on a guy needs orange juice to satisfy him. I saw a girl standing in the middle of the hallway. I was walking in her direction when suddenly she turned around, but as she done this I walked into her. She dropped all of her books but worse I spilled my orange juice all down her shirt you could see it was going to leave a stain.**_

_**It was just like me to do something like that.**_

_**"I'm so sorry." I said to the girl, I thought she was quite cute with long wavy brown hair, and big brown eyes.**_

_**"No, I'm sorry it was my fault!" She said back, she was obviously embarrassed, as she was blushing.**_

_**"Let's just say it was both our faults. I'm Troy Bolton," I held out my hand to her.**_

_**"And I'm Gabriella Montez" She said. **_

_**It was really weird but as she shook my hand I felt a spark, I made myself forget about it though. I mean I have a girlfriend! But have never felt this way with Sharpay as I have about Gabby.**_

_**"It's really good to meet you Gabriella." I said.**_

_**"You too Troy. Oh and call me Gabby everyone does!"**_

_**"OK, Gabby?"**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"You can let go of my hand now" I said and laughed, so she knew I wasn't taking it seriously.**_

_**"Oh right sorry." She said. I noticed she blushed even harder. "I better go to the toilet to try and get this orange juice off of my shirt."**_

_**"I'm sorry again" I said as I walked off.**_

_**"Me too!" I heard her call after me.**_

_**I really should have showed her where the toilets were. But I was late. I had to go see Sharpay for a make out session before our first class.**_

_**You know what happened in class we learned useless stuff, that you don't need to know if your going to be a basketball coach, or hopefully player.**_

_**Nothing really happened at lunch, just a quick make out session with Sharpay, I didn't even feel a spark, and I know I sound like a complete and total bastard, but I just couldn't get the picture of Gabby out of my head . I know I've only talked to her that one time, and seen her walking around school like twice. But I couldn't get the picture of her smiling shyly out of my mind when I was kissing Sharpay. And it was **_

_**there for the rest of the day. Great!**_

_**The next few classes went by pretty quickly, but they were still boring obviously, I mean it is school. All I could concentrate on was Gabriella. I could tell the teacher was pissed off at me for not paying attention, but what did they expect it was the first day back.**_

_**After school I saw Gabriella waiting by the gates I walked up to her, covered her eyes and said "Guess Who" **_

_**"Umm" she said joking around," Joe Jonas?" She probably new it was me but said this just to wind me up.**_

_**"Ex-cuse me?" I said pretending to be upset.**_

_**"Hey Troy!"**_

_**"Hey Gabby! See I knew that you knew that I knew that you knew it was me!"**_

_**"What the?" she said trying to work out what I just said "I'm confused you make my head hurt!"**_

_**"You have to be a total mastermind to know what I just said."**_

_**"Fine then what did you say?"**_

_**"I said that I knew that you the that I know that... SHUT UP!"**_

_**"Great comeback!" she retorted, giggling.**_

_**I stuck my tongue out at her and laughed too.**_

_**"Hey Gabriella, Hey baby" I heard Sharpay say walking up to us.**_

_**"Hey Sharpay" Gabby said still giggling.**_

_**"Hey Babes!"**_

_**"Who are you waiting for Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.**_

_**"Taylor McKessie. I need to give her back this cardigan."**_

_**"Sorry again" I said.**_

_**"Oh I ran into her before my last class and she told me she was going to be late and that you were just to walk without her." Sharpay said smiling sweetly.**_

_**"I suppose I'll give her this back tomorrow then." she said.**_

_**"Where abouts do you live Gabby?" I asked her.**_

_**"438 Apple Drive." she answered giving me her address.**_

_**"That's in my direction, walk you home?" I offered lying, Thank god Sharpay didn't say anything.**_

_**"Sure!" She accepted**_

_**"OK, I wanted to get home quickly anyway, and I knew I wouldn't if I was walking you," she giggled "so.."**_

_**"OK see you later then Shar." I said**_

_**"Bye Sharpay."**_

_**"Bye Gabriella, Troy aren't you forgetting something?" She asked me.**_

_**"Oh right sorry." I said not really forgetting just not wanting to in front of Gabby and I kissed Sharpay goodbye.**_

_**"Bye babe" Sharpay said as she walked off in the other direction, catching up with one of her other friends.**_

_**Gabby and I started walking as an uncomfterble silence fell. **_

_**"So.." I said.**_

_**"So.." she said at the exact same time as me. We both laughed a little too hard, maybe it was just to fill the silence..**_

_**"I didn't know that you knew Shar!" I said.**_

_**"Well yeah I met her this morning just before I met you, and she said she was going to meet her boyfriend, well you " She answered.**_

_**There was a bit of silence. It was a bit awkward really though I don't know why.**_

_**"So why are you considered the most popular guy in school?" She asked hesitantly.**_

_**"Well it's probably because of my fantastic basketball skills and amazing good looks." I answered only half joking.**_

_**"Don't forget your modesty!"**_

_**We both laughed at her small joke.**_

_**"That was mean" I said as I played being upset.**_

_**"You and your huge ego had it coming!" She replied simply**_

_**"Hey! George isn't huge he's just big!"**_

_**We both couldn't stop laughing at how wrong that sounded. But we both got weird stares and dirty looks off strangers, although, I couldn't care less about what other people thought.**_

_**Then, we got to her house. **_

_**"So, this is it."**_

_**"OK so I suppose I'll see you at school tomorrow?"**_

_**"Yeah, bye" she said as she was unlocking her door.**_

_**"Bye Gabs."**_

_**She opened the door and turner around. "Gabs?"**_

_**"I thought I would give you a new nickname." I smiled.**_

_**"OK bye" she said again as she walked in and closed the door behind her. **_

_**I just stood there just feeling disappointed.**_

_**Why did I not kiss her? Oh That's right I have a bimbo for a girlfriend! Lucky me!**_

_**She probably wouldn't do anything about it though. Gabriella I mean. She's friends with Sharpay, and probably doesn't go for people that spill orange juice down her. Why the hell did I get orange juice this morning?**_

_**Then I remembered. I don't live round there. How did I get home? It took me like 40 minutes. But I was late for playing basketball with Chad and Zeke. Yeah they were pissed off at me. I had to tell them I was at a job interview **_

_**" Dude, what is the job you were getting interviewed for?" Chad asked**_

_**"Emm..."I said trying to think of a reasonable job "Dog groomers" WTF what was I thinking!?**_

_**"Dog groomers?" Zeke asked laughing.**_

_**"Dude, when did you start liking dogs?" Chat asked.**_

_**"Dude he's going out with Sharpay" Zeke said.**_

_**"I've always liked dogs, dude" I said with my bad acting skills, ignoring Zekes comment.**_

_**"And pink poodles?"**_

_**"They're like the best type? Anyway are we going to play basketball or talk about my future career?"**_

_**"What Future career?" My dad asked**_

_**"Oh you know what career?" I asked more like a question than a statement.**_

_**"Coaching?" My dad asked.**_

_**"No, no Troy wants to be a dog groomer." Zeke said. I gave him a dirty look.**_

_**"I'm just keeping my options open" I said and threw the ball at his head. "Now let's play some ball!"**_

**So basically that's my day, I need to go for my shower !**

**Bye catch you later dude!**

**--**

**So that's chapter 2 now out Catch the trailer of dreams do come true! Coming to a fan fiction near you !**

**Feel free to give up any ideas you have for other chapters !**

**Thank-you**

**Rachael And Chloe xx**


	3. Will you?

**Dear Diary. ATS Read&Review**

**Tuesday 8th July.**

Dear Diary,

Hey Diary. Ok so what happened today? Well lets just say it was the best day of my life, even though it was only my second day at school but here's what happened,

_As I walk to school by myself, I got there quite quickly with plenty of time to spare, so I went in search of Taylor. It took me a little while, but I did manage to. She was in the cafeteria eating a muffin and drinking a carton of milk._

_"Hey Taylor, you must've been good at hiding seek as a child."_

_"What do you mean?" She said, I don't think she really cared but I carried on anyway._

_"It takes me a long time to find you every time I look for you." I explained._

_"Oh OK" She said and stood up._

_"Taylor, wait."_

_"Gabriella, can I just have my cardigan back."_

_"In a minute but-" Taylor soon cut me off._

_"-Look Gabriella I just want to get my cardigan so I can go."_

_"I'll give you it in a minute but here me out first."_

_"OK" She said and stood with her arms crossed._

_"I'm sorry, I believed Sharpay, I don't know why she said that, but that doesn't make her my friend. And I didn't mean to snap at you when I defended her."_

_"It's fine" Taylor said uncrossing her arms, and she gave me a smile._

_"Friends?"_

_"Friends" She confirmed._

_"OK sorry Tay, I gotta go meet someone."_

_"Who?" She said taking a sip of her milk_

_"Troy."_

_"Bolton!?" She asked spitting milk all over her chair._

_"Of course" I said I couldn't hide my smile._

_Taylor pulled me over to a corner of the room._

_"Do you like him?" She whispered._

_"No way, he's going with Sharpay. One of my friends. I wouldn't do that."_

_Taylor let out a sigh, I could tell she didn't believe me but what could I say. "OK bye."_

_"Bye Tay."_

_I looked around for him but I couldn't see him anywhere. Troy I mean. The first bell rang signalling to get to class, within the next five minutes or get a detention. Man the teachers at East High School are strict._

_I turned the corner heading towards my homeroom, when all of a sudden, two arms grabbed me and pulled me into the janitors closet. I screamed not knowing who it was._

_"It's only me" A voice I'd been longing to hear all morning, "thanks. I think you've just burst my eardrums."_

_"Sorry, but you shouldn't of scared me like that, Troy."_

_"What did you expect me to do, say Hey Gabs, like a normal person?"_

_"Well no but we're really going to be late for class if you don't let us go"_

_"Fine but meet me here at lunch, I've got something to tell you."_

_"OK, bye"_

_"Bye."_

_Up until lunch I couldn't stop thinking what Troy was going to tell me._

_Finally it was lunch and I half ran to the Janitors closet _

_I opened the door but the lights were off "Troy, are you here?" There was no answer._

_A minute later Troy came in, his left cheek bright pink._

_"Troy, what happened!?" I said really concerned._

_"I just told Sharpay I think we should take a break."_

_"Why?" I said, I know I shouldn't have but I was a little bit pleased at this news._

_"Because of this new girl I really like and every time I see her my day brightens up!"_

_"Oh!" I said a little disappointed._

_"Yeah" He said, leaning forward._

_"What's her name?"_

_"..." He leant in further._

_I turned my head to the side, I didn't want to look him in the eye. I shouldn't have felt like that. I mean we just met yesterday._

_As I turned my cheek he leant in forward, but caught my cheek instead of my lips. I moved my head back._

_"Troy, don't" I protested_

_"I knew you didn't like me!" He said with a disappointed look on his face, I felt really bad._

_"Its not that I don't like you its that you are one of my best friends ex-boyfriends, and-" I began but he soon cut me off._

_"Look, don't try to spare my feelings, you've hurt me enough!" He said and stormed off._

_"Troy!" I yelled, running after him, but he soon stopped "look you've just broken up with Sharpay, I've known you hardly two days. I don't want to be known as the school slut. It's t-" But he cut me off yet again._

_"The reason I broke up with Sharpay is that I really care about you, and I know I've only known you for 2 days but it feels like I've known you for a life time and I think what we have is really special!" _

_"Troy, at least wait until, I've settled in!"_

_"Why, why should you care what other people think?" _

_"It's a girl thing!"_

_"But I really like you Gabby!"_

_"I like you too Troy but I think, we should wait at least a week before we start telling people abou-" he interrupted by pulling me into the janitors closet again. "Troy what are you doing?"_

_"This!" And he kissed me very passionately, once we pulled back. "I've worked it out Gabby, we just wont tell anyone about us!" _

_"Well..." I said thinking about it._

_Troy looked at me eagerly._

_"It does make it more romantic!" I said flinging my arms around his neck!_

_He hugged me back, in a passionate embrace, he wrecked it by saying "does that mean we're going out?"_

_"Well you've not actually asked me yet so..." I said pretending to think, But as I looked up at troy, he put a serious face on._

_"Well, Gabby will you be my girlfriend?!" He asked with a hopeful look on his face._

_"I don't know Troy it might be a little bit risky!" I said only pretending but Troy took it seriously and headed towards the door._

_"Troy where are you going?! But I love taking risks!" _

_He suddenly turned around and sprinted for me, spinning me around in a big bear hug!_

_We started making out there. Yes, in the janitors closet. I guess you can add that to the weirdest places for a first kiss ever!_

_"So do you want to go out tonight?" He asked._

_"No Troy, we've got to keep it a secret, remember?"_

_"Oh yeah, well you could have dinner at my house." "Without my parents their going to a friends for dinner." He added quickly._

_"Oh OK where is it?"_

_"I think it's Kira and Jenna's parent's house." he said referring to where his parents were having dinner._

_"No silly, where is your house?"_

_"Oh, it's 659 Green Drive." He said giving me an answer._

_"Troy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You said you lived near me, you walked me home. I've lived here three days and I know that Green Drive is on the other side of town."_

_"Yeah well, I wanted to walk you home."_

_Tears came to my eyes. "Troy that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me ever!"_

_"I suppose" He said flatly._

_"Troy, it's a big deal. You are the sweetest guy ever!"_

_"Well obvi-"_

_I kissed him, a little sweet kiss at first but then it changed into a full-frontal make-out session._

_Then the stupid bell had to go and ruin it by ringing._

_"It ruins everything" Troy stated._

_"I've noticed that" I agreed._

_"We better go" Troy reminded me_

_"Yeah" I was about to go when Troy pulled me back and we shared one more passionate kiss until later._

_"Cya later Troy"_

_"Bye Babe"_

_We left to go to homeroom._

_On our way there Troy grabbed my hand and we walked the rest of the way with our fingers interlaced. Until we got to the door._

_"Troy you do need to let go of my hand sooner or later!" I reminded him._

_"I choose later!" Troy said with a smirk._

_"Troy, quick I think Mrs Darbus has seen me through the door window."_

_"OK meet you at the gate after school, so I can walk you home."_

_"Sure" I said forgetting about Taylor. I went on my tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips._

_"Bye"_

_"Bye" I said I waved to him and entered the class with a smile._

_"Miss Montez, may I ask where you've been?"_

_"Sorry, Miss Darbus, I got lost."_

_"I'll let it slide this time, but if your late to my class once more, then detention."_

_"OK. Mrs Darbus, sure thing." I said walking over to my assigned seat, in front of Sharpay._

_"So where have you really been?" She asked me._

_"Nowhere I got lost."_

_"OK, it's just that I was telling one of Troy's friends about you, and he wants to meet you. Will you think about it?"_

_"No!" I said without thinking._

_"Why not?" Sharpay asked suspiciously._

_"I've never even met him!" I told her matter of factly._

_"That's the point of a blind date silly!" She told me. "Smile!" She said and took a picture of me on her phone._

_"Why did you do that?" I asked surprised._

_"I need a picture of you to show him."_

_"Sharpay, I don't want to meet him."_

_"You need a boyfriend if your going to be a somebody at this school."_

_"Taylor doesn't have a boyfriend!" I argued, leaving at the fact that she has just been dumped by Troy, and he's now going out with me._

_"Will you listen to yourself, 'Taylor McKessie' is a nobody not a somebody!"_

_"Sharpay, she's my friend. Anyway you don't have a boyfriend" I shot back at her getting annoyed._

_"What are you talking about I have Troy!"_

_"No, You used to have Troy!" I said fiercely._

_"Who told you that?"_

_"It's Going about the school!" I tried to cover up. Realising I went to far!_

_"Well me and Troy are only on a break!" she said "It doesn't mean anything!"_

_"Ok then" I said when I was saved by the bell. Luckily it doesn't always ruin things. And I ran out of the class._

_The Next few lessons were boring but they went by quickly I just couldn't wait to see Troy again._

_Finally school had finished! I half ran to the gate to meet Troy and he was already there but so was Taylor._

_"Oh crap" I mumbled "What will I do?"_

_I decided to tell Taylor I was going out with Troy. Well not so much tell her rather than, he came up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. It obviously wasn't quick enough because a minute later she came running up to us._

_She screamed, "OMJ, Are YOU TWO going out, I'm so happy!"_

_"Shut UP Taylor!" I half whispered, half snapped. "We don't want the whole school knowing!"_

_"Sorry"_

_"Its Ok" I replied to her_

_A few minutes went by when Taylor said "OMJ, Its like Romeo and Juliet"_

_we all burst out laughing_

_"Well I'll Leave you two lovebirds to walk home together" Taylor Said_

_"Thanks Taylor!" Me and Troy said at the same time._

_"No Problem" and she walked away._

_"So she took it well" Troy said._

_"Yeah, well it looked that way!"_

_"I can't wait for our date tonight!" Troy said._

_"Yeah neither can I, Troy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Go home! You don't live anywhere near me!"_

_"But-" He protested._

_"I don't care, just go-" He cut me off though by placing a passionate kiss on my lips._

_When he pulled back "Now let me walk you home!"_

_"Ok, then but you owe me!"_

_"About what?" he questioned_

_"for letting you walk me home!" and I giggled at his facial expression._

_"Ok then, what do I have to do?" and I pointed to my lips. "All you had to do was ask for another kiss!" _

_"This is my way of asking!"_

_"Ok then, If I have to!" He said Joking. And he kissed me, just a little kiss, but it was filled with romance._

_"Now we're even!" I said and took his hand._

_Once we arrived at my house we stood at my door making out for like 30 minutes._

_"Now go home Wildcat!" I said referring to his basketball team._

_"Ok but you promise to come tonight at 6:30?" He asked._

_"I promise" I gave him one last kiss, unlocked the door._

_"Bye beautiful" He said._

_"Bye babe" I went inside._

So diary that's my day so far I will write about our date later. I better go I only have an hour and a half left

Bye Xx

--

**Sorry If we don't update for a while Chloe's Going to London and its Rachael's birthday the Saturday she comes home but hopefully we will have it updated soon **

**But still Review!**

**Love Rachael and Chloe **

**xoxo **


	4. Not now Not ever!

**Dear Diary. ATS. Read&Review.**

**Tuesday 8th July.**

Yo. Its me again

So I bet your wondering what happened today! well let me start by saying it was the best day of my life! So here's why it was so great today:

_So I walked up to the school with the team by my side. it was early as I had an early basketball practise so I walked to the gym with all the rest of the team when I saw Gabriella heading into the cafeteria so I decided to skip practise and just wait for her at her locker I waited for about 15 mins and got bored so I decided to go to practice and would catch up with her later._

_As I walked into the gym Chad came running up to me and we done our man hug that no-one else can understand._

_"So dude where did you disappear to?" Chad asked _

_"Oh, no-where I just had some business to take care of !"_

_"What kind of business? Does it have something to do with your 'future career' in dog grooming?" He quoted the last part with his fingers._

_"Ha-ha, Dude" I said sarcastically. "No I was just waiting for someone."_

_"Whatever, man"_

_Everyone started to head towards the changing room._

_"Wow , Guys Where are you going?" I asked confused._

_"Dude its like 10 minutes before the warning bell rings." Zeke Replied._

_'wow' I thought maybe I was standing at her locker for longer._

_I was quite quick getting changed since I didn't need to shower. As I was walking out I saw Gabby heading out of the cafeteria. Instead of being normal and walking up to her I thought I should give her a fright. So I ran The other way and jumped into the janitors closet and _

_waited for gabby to pass, as she did the warning bell rang but I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in the closet but as I did this _

_she screamed into my ear really loud._

_"It's only me" I said "Thanks for that I think you just burst my eardrums."_

_"sorry, but you shouldn't of scared me like that Troy" She said in a normal tone._

_"What did you expect me to do, say hey Gabs like a normal person?" I said with a smirk._

_"Well no but we're really going to be late for class if you don't let us go" _

_"Fine but meet me here at lunch, I've got something to tell you."_

_"OK, bye"_

_"Bye."_

_Up until lunch and couldn't stop thinking how Gabby was going to take it. Finally lunch came and I went to look for Sharpay. I finally _

_found her and walked casually up to her._

_"Hey baby" she said and leaned in._

_"Hey, Sharpay we have to talk!" I said to her and she went back to her normal position._

_"What is it baby?"_

_"I think we should take a break" I said and her face dropped._

_"But...How...why...who… Who is it?" She said as she stuttered on her words._

_"It's nobody, its just that-" She soon cut me off by slapping my cheek, and running off._

_'So that went well' I said to myself sarcastically as I held my cheek. _

_Then I left to go and find Gabriella and tell her the news._

_I walked round the corner and I saw Gabby so I walked in not realising my cheek was still bright pink._

_"Troy, what happened!?" she asked with a concerned tone._

_"I just told Sharpay I think we should take a break." I replied._

_"Why?" she said, As her eyes brightened up._

_"Because of this new girl I really like and every time I see her my day brightens up!"_

_"Oh!" she said._

_"Yeah" I said, leaning forward._

_"What's her name?"_

_"..." I leant in further._

_Then she turned her head to the side. _

_As she turned her head I leant in further, but caught I caught her cheek instead of her lips._

_"Troy, don't" she protested_

_"I knew you didn't like me!" I said very disappointed._

_"Its not that I don't like you its that you are one of my best friends ex-boyfriends, and-" she began but I soon cut her off._

_"Look, don't try to spare my feelings, you've hurt me enough!" I said and stormed off._

_"Troy!" she yelled, running after me, but I suddenly stopped "look you've just broken up with Sharpay, I've known you hardly two days. I _

_don't want to be known as the school slut. It's t-" But I cut her off again._

_"The reason I broke up with Sharpay is that I really care about you, and I know I've only known you for 2 days but it feels like I've known you for a life time and I think what we have is really special!" _

_"Troy, at least wait until, I've settled in!"_

_"Why, why should you care what other people think?" _

_"It's a girl thing!"_

_"But I really like you Gabby!"_

_"I like you too Troy but I think, we should wait at least a week before we start telling people abou-" I interrupted by pulling her back into the janitors closet. "Troy what are you doing?"_

_"This!" And I kissed her with a lot of passion, once we pulled back. "I've worked it out Gabby, we just wont tell anyone about us!" _

_"Well..." she said._

_I looked at her eagerly._

_"It does make it more romantic!" she said flinging her arms around my neck!_

_I hugged her back, in a passionate embrace_

_"does that mean we're going out?" I asked._

_"Well you've not actually asked me yet so..." she said then I turned serious._

_"Well, Gabby will you be my girlfriend?!" I asked hopefully._

_"I don't know Troy it might be a little bit risky!" she said, so I turned around and headed for the door._

_"Troy where are you going?!" She asked "But I love taking risks!" _

_I suddenly turned around and sprinted for her, I picked her up in a big bear hug and started spinning her around!_

_And then we started making out there. Yes, in the janitors closet._

_"So do you want to go out tonight?" I asked._

_"No Troy, we've got to keep it a secret, remember?"_

_"Oh yeah, well you could have dinner at my house." "Without my parents their going to a friends for dinner." I added quickly._

_"Oh OK where is it?"_

_"I think it's Kira and Jenna's parent's house." I said pretending to think she was referring to where my parents were having dinner._

_"No silly, where is your house?"_

_"Oh, it's 659 Green Drive." I said giving her an answer._

_"Troy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You said you lived near me, you walked me home. I've lived here three days and I know that Green Drive is on the other side of town."_

_"Yeah well, I wanted to walk you home."_

_Tears came to her eyes 'well done Bolton, you made her cry'. "Troy that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me ever!"_

_"I suppose" He said._

_"Troy, it's a big deal. You are the sweetest guy ever!"_

_"Well obvi-"_

_She cut me off by placing a little sweet kiss on my lips then it changed into a full-frontal make-out session._

_Then the stupid bell had to go and ruin it by ringing._

_"It ruins everything" I stated._

_"I've noticed that" she agreed._

_"We better go" I reminded me_

_"Yeah" she was about to go when I pulled her back and we shared one more passionate kiss until later._

_"Cya later Troy"_

_"Bye Babe"_

_We left to go to homeroom._

_On our way there I grabbed Gabi's hand and we walked the rest of the way with our fingers interlaced. Until we got to the door._

_"Troy you do need to let go of my hand sooner or later!" she reminded me._

_"I choose later!" I said with a smirk._

_"Troy, quick I think Mrs Darbus has seen me through the door window."_

_"OK meet you at the gate after school, so I can walk you home."_

_"Sure" she said. And then she placed a kiss on my lips._

_"Bye"_

_"Bye" She said smiling, and entered her class._

_Then I walked to my class._

_"Mr Bolton, Where have you been?" Mr Morris questioned me._

_"Eh, I had to go to the bathroom?" I asked more of a question than an answer._

_"Ok, I'll let you off with a warning because its basketball season but next time this happens detention!" He said. And I walked over to my seat next to Chad_

_"Dude where were you? I haven't seen you since fourth period!" Chad asked._

_"I was kind of breaking up with Sharpay" I replied hesitantly._

_"Finally!" He replied happily._

_Then the bell rang. 'thank god!' I thought._

_The next few lessons I couldn't stop thinking about a special seventeen year old girl with long brown hair and chocolate eyes. _

_It was finally three thirty and I ran as fast as my feet would take me to the front gate. when I got there I waited at the spot I waited yesterday._

_I spotted Gabby so I went up to her and made sure no-one was staring and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. once I stood back, Gabi's friend Taylor Ran over to us._

_"OMJ, Are YOU TWO going out, I'm so happy!" She screamed_

_"Shut UP Taylor!" Gabby half whispered, half snapped. "We dont want the whole school knowing!"_

_"Sorry"_

_"Its Ok" she replied to her_

_A few minutes went by when Taylor said "OMJ, Its like Romeo and Juliet"_

_we all burst out laughing_

_"Well I'll Leave you two lovebirds to walk home together" Taylor Said_

_"Thanks Taylor!" Me and Gabby said at the same time._

_"No Problem" she said and she walked away._

_"So she took it well" I said._

_"Yeah, well it looked that way!"_

_"I can't wait for our date tonight!" I said._

_"Yeah neither can I, Troy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Go home! You don't live anywhere near me!"_

_"But-" I protested._

_"I don't care, just go-" I cut Her off though by placing a passionate kiss on her lips._

_When I pulled back "Now let me walk you home!" I demanded_

_"Ok, then but you owe me!"_

_"About what?" I questioned_

_"for letting you walk me home!" and she giggled._

_"Ok then, what do I have to do?" I asked and she pointed to her lips. "All you had to do was ask for another kiss!" _

_"This is my way of asking!"_

_"Ok then, If I have to!" I said Joking. And I kissed me, just a little kiss, but it was filled with romance._

_"Now we're even!" she said and took my hand._

_Once we arrived at her house we stood at her door making out for like 30 minutes._

_"Now go home Wildcat!" she said referring to my basketball team._

_"Ok but you promise to come tonight at 6:30?" I asked._

_"I promise" And she gave me one last kiss and unlocked the door._

_"Bye beautiful" I said._

_"Bye babe" she said and went inside, and then I continued my half-an-hour walk home._

_As I was walking I saw Sharpay so I turned back and started to walk faster ._

_"Troooooyy!" She shouted 'Shit she saw me' I thought._

_"What is it Sharpay?" I asked coldly._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked ignoring my tone of voice._

_"I was walking a friend home." I replied simply. "I could ask you the same thing."_

_"I was coming to find you to give you another chance"_

_"SHARPAY!! I don't want another chance I broke up with you!!"_

_"No. You said we were on a break. Now I've officially broken up with you. Troy Bolton" She said fiercely as she stormed off._

_"FINIALLY! You get the point I don't want to be with you now or not ever!!" I called after her._

_Some people walking past gave me strange looks but I ignored them. I was to mad to care. and I continued walking home._

So that's my day so far well I guess it was a great day minus the Sharpay bits but in a good way it was awesome I mean no more Sharpay to put up with :D. I still have our date later tonight, speaking of that I only have 1 hour left to get ready!

I will write the rest later on tonight.

Peace out..

**So there it is chapter 4. Sorry It took so long we are just back at school and Chloe was on holiday and it was Rachael's birthday.**

**So chapter 5 should be up soon. We are writing a new story too the trailer should be up in the next week or so.**

**Thanks for reading and please review .**

**Rachael and Chloe xoxo **


	5. Sorry!

**Heyyy!**

**So we are really sorry but we are going to put this on hold for a while as we haven't really got any ideas and we didn't really set it out but we are going to write another story and it will actually have a plot **

**Sorry **

**Rachael and Chloe xx**


End file.
